


By the Power Vested in Me

by sansonaxy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Choi Youngjae-centric, Fluff and Humor, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, NAMJIN centric, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Planner Choi Youngjae, Wedding Planner Jackson Wang, Weddings, cameos from other Idols - Freeform, it's all about the planners and the couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansonaxy/pseuds/sansonaxy
Summary: The wedding of the century is upon us and it's up to the ultimate wedding planners, Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae to pull it off!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT GOES ON? WEDDINGS THAT'S WHAT
> 
> Don't know if anyone remembers but I had posted this before and I didn't like how it turned out, so I re-wrote it. I think this version is much better and I hope you all think so too uwu

Jackson Wang is a man of many, many talents. Coming from a family with a background in athletics, it was no surprise that he naturally excelled at almost every sport he tried. He was especially skilled at fencing though, Olympic-level skilled. Imagine his family’s surprise when the young man announced that he’d rather pursue a career in music.

He may have been great in athletics, but music is what made Jackson happy. Inhaling it, creating it, literally breathing and sleeping music is what turned Jackson Wang into the sensational man he is today.

Which is why it came as an even greater shock for everyone when he announced his departure from his dream industry.

People doubted him when he quit fencing, but they ridiculed him even more when he left music for wedding planning. His parents even tried to convince him against it, but like before, they decided to trust their son.

He’s a people person after all. The years he spent in the music industry were fraught with work and performing and creating, of course, but they also introduced him to some of the most wonderful people he’d ever meet.

He’s always loved making new friends, learning about people, and making them happy. Wedding planning allows him to bring peoples greatest dreams to life and that’s one of the most beautiful feelings for him. It’s insanely fulfilling to think that you’ve been apart of one of the most important, meaningful days of someone’s life.

It’s beyond stressful though.

Sure, it’s all roses and rainbows during the wedding, but before-hand? Absolute chaos. A literal warzone.

He’s had good clients, sure, but after moving up the ranks and gaining a reputation as one of the best planners around, these days he deals with some of the richest and famous and pickiest.

There was that one (pardon his language) bastard who knocked over his own cake because the ivory-colored frosting was ‘too close to pearl’. Not only was that cake IMPORTED from he can’t even remember where, Jackson had to drive almost ten hours to the nearest bakery of the guys choosing and practically beg the baker for a last minute cake.

Then there was the couple who fought about every single little detail down to the color of the freaking cake candles (that marriage wasn’t going to last long). Besides, who puts candles on a wedding cake?!

No one ever tells you that when you plan a wedding it’s not just for the couple too. It’s for them, both their families, their friends, and all of their feelings. And don’t even get him started on dealing with parents.

Basically, it’s a nightmare realm and Jackson is already a natural workaholic and perfectionist, so he doesn’t even want to imagine how wired he’s going to be for his best friends wedding.

“YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!?!”

“Yeah….? Surprise!” Namjoon laughs nervously.

“MARRIED? MARRIED! MARRIED?!” Jackson repeats like he can’t comprehend what’s happening, which to be fair he kind of doesn’t. 

Last he checked, his best friend wasn’t set to be married for at least another FOUR years.

“Jackson, sit down,” the man beside him chides, but he kinda wants to laugh. Would that be wrong? Probably.

“DON’T YOU TELL ME TO SIT DOWN PARK JINYOUNG!”

“We’ll pay you double! Right?” Namjoon looks to his now-fiance with a pleading look.

“H—” Seokjin doesn’t even get a word out.

“The money isn’t the problem!” Jackson yells. “The problem is that you two swore you weren’t getting married for another three or four years!”

The couple winces, guilty.

“I’m sorry,” Seokjin says. “I know we had the agreement but Namjoon and I don’t want to wait anymore. I might have to leave for France again and he’s thinking about expanding too, so we—”

Jackson raises a hand, cutting him off again (Seokjin would forgive him, they’d just dropped a bomb on him after all). He sighs and collapses next to his husband who pats his back comfortingly.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not yet. He was supposed to have at least two more years before the wedding of the century. The wedding of the goddamn millennium.

They sit in silence for a minute, allowing Jackson to take it all in and steady his breathing.

“I’m booked solid for the next four months,” he finally says. “So, please. Please tell me you don’t want to get married anytime before that.”

“Who’d want to get married now? It’s the middle of fall. It’ll be so cold,” Jinyoung mutters.

“You have no idea that kind of crazy things I’ve planned for some people. Once, I had a couple who wanted to say their vows in a hot-air balloon and then bungee jump out!” Jackson leans towards the couple suddenly.

“Please don’t tell me you want me to do any of that crazy stuff for you two,” he pleads.

Seokjin shakes his head rapidly. “God, no I hate heights. We actually want our wedding to be more on the traditional side.”

“Yeah.” Namjoon smiles sweetly at his lover. “We actually want to get married during spring or summer. Preferably around April or May. A perfect spring day.”

Jinyoung gags in the background and Jackson sighs (again) because of course. Of course, his mushy, almost disgustingly poetic best friend wants to get married during the bloom of spring or the dawn of summer. Everyone does, they love it, and Jackson would too if he didn’t already have two other weddings on his plate.

“Fine. I’m demanding TRIPLE the pay.”

“What about the family and friends price?" 

“This is the family and friends price Kim Namjoon, now shut up and look through this contract before I change my mind.” 

It’s a good thing Jackson always brings his work with him, including the initial contract for prospective clients. Jinyoung hates the mayhem that is Jackson’s backpack but his husband never lets him get near it. Jackson has a uniquely messy way of organizing things.

The two massive white binders and bright blue planner that he pulls out carry a lot more than meets the eye. There are bundles and scraps of paper and sticky notes and reminders and various files stuck in between pages in the most haphazard, confusing way that only Jackson can understand. For the next two hours, he digs through the binders and reviews all the preliminaries with the couple. 

Colors, budget, style of the wedding, approximate head count (Jackson already knows he’s going to have rent out a damn palace), and just the big picture of what they’re going to want from him. Jackson is pleasantly surprised to see that Jin won’t be as much of a groom-zilla as he thought the man might be.

Seokjin knows what he wants and has a nearly unlimited budget, but he’s insistent on not breaking the bank for the event.

“Just because we have the money doesn’t mean we’re going to throw it into one single thing. Even if it is our wedding.”  
Namjoon nods. “We know a small wedding isn’t possible for us, but just as long as it’s fun and as beautiful as my love here we’ll be happy.”

Jinyoung fake-gags again and Jackson makes a face.

“Stop it,” Jin teases. “There’s no way it’ll be more beautiful than me.”

“Is it too late to tear up the contract?” Jinyoung frowns.

Jackson nods solemnly. “Sadly, yes. I want their money.”

“Sorry,” Namjoon laughs. “We really are grateful though Jacks and we actually will pay triple if that’s what you want. We know you’re really busy and you are the best planner around. We trust you.”

“It’s fine,” Jackson waves him off, but smiles. Seokjin and Namjoon are a little gross, but he can’t deny he’s happy for them. “You’re just lucky we’re best friends.”

“…We’ll still take the triple pay though.”

“Jinyoung!”

They laugh at Jinyoung’s semi-serious comment for a moment before diving back into work for a bit.

Jackson arranges his schedule as best as he can for the couple and they do the same for him so that he can start getting an idea of when to start scheduling appointments and walk-throughs. He even gives the couple homework, advising them to start getting their money arranged, reaffirming what they want, and keeping their phones on.

One of Jacksons biggest pet peeves as a planner is when clients don’t answer their freaking phones.

It’s late when they finally finish pre-planning and celebrating a little bit. Jackson is especially exhausted so Jinyoung drives them home.

“I still can’t believe they did this to me,” Jackson groans. “I may as well kiss sleep and peace goodbye.”

His husband chuckles. “At least you’re getting paid well. What’s it going to be, like a gazillion dollars?”

“…Jin-hyung did say their budget was towards the hundred thousands maybe even a million. They’d rather stay well under it though.”

“They should pay you for the honeymoon too.”

Jackson scoffs. “Hell, no. I’m a wedding planner not a travel agent. Namjoon already knows what he’s doing for that.”  
Jinyoung hums, reaching beside him to take Jacksons hand in his own. “I think after their wedding we should take a little honeymoon too. You deserve a break.”

Jackson almost kisses him but he knows Jinyoung doesn’t like that when he’s driving, so he opts for a kiss on their intertwined hands. 

“Yes, please. I would love that. I kind of miss home and we could even go to Europe like you’ve wanted.”

“It’s a vacation for you, not me.” Jinyoung laughs softly, squeezing their hands.

“Oh, please. Don’t act like you haven’t been pulling just as many all-nighters as me. You’ve been working on your next book non-stop and don’t think I haven’t noticed the stack of scripts on our kitchen table.”

His husband had a minor role in just one drama, but that was all it took for the public and the agencies to fall in love with him.

‘Naturally talented rookie actor, Park Jinyoung. A versatile man with as many talents as he has fans. An up and coming writer and part-time model, is there anything Park Jinyoung can’t do?’

Not long after that the movie and tv show scripts started showing up in their mail and it didn’t take long for the fans and paparazzi to start up too. It didn’t help that Jackson had his considerable share of fame from his previous life as a fencer and musician.

They were grateful, of course, but it could get overwhelming at times. A vacation would be good for them both.

“And you’re okay with going to museums for a whole day?” Jinyoung raises a perfectly done brow playfully.

“If you want to go to museums then that’s what we’re going to do,” Jackson declares, leaving another kiss on their hands. “I’m not the only one going.”

“Hm, speaking of the only one, you haven’t told Youngjae yet.”

Jackson curses. How could he forget? He grabs his phone, dialing quickly (but without letting go of his lovers hand, of course). Youngjae was going to be about as happy as he first was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson Wang may be a man of natural talent, but Choi Youngjae is one with infinite potential.

Rather than try to spread himself thin trying to learn everything at once, Youngjae has mastered the art of mastering arts. By dedicating all his time to one thing at a time and moving on to the next only after being fully functional, he’s amassed quite a few skills.

A moderately well-known composer, exceptional singer, well-rounded dancer, a self-certified dog whisperer (Jaebeom says there’s no such thing), and most recently a professional chaos-wrangler.

Jaebeom thinks saying ‘professional chaos wrangler’ makes no sense, but what else would you call a wedding planner? Shit-wrangler? That sounds like he shovels horse dung at a carnival for a living, which is admittedly almost as messy as wedding planning.

At first glance, everyone sees Choi Youngjae as the embodiment of sunshine and purity. Usually, that’s not too far off. His bright smile is contagious and if that doesn’t put you in a good mood, his genuine cackling will.

Event planning brings out the worst in people though.

People seem to forget that the sun can cloud just as quick as it can shine. Youngjae tries to stay upbeat but he and Jackson just have those clients sometimes. Those clients that push it a little too far and suddenly a sunny day becomes a raging storm.

It’s a good thing Youngjae’s husband knows how to help him unwind.

“It hurts!” Youngjae whines. “You said you’d be gentle!”

Jaebeom smirks, leaning over him. “This is gentle. Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Youngjae pouts. “But can you do it from behind? I can’t see the TV.”

“But I want to see your face!”

“Well, I want to see Thor get beaten up by a Valkyrie.”

It’s Jaebeoms turn to pout now but before he can whine his husband answers his already brewing question.

“And before you ask, the answer is yes. I would leave you for a Valkyrie.”

Jaeboem huffs but walks around the couch, looming behind Youngjae to finally give him a proper massage. “You won’t be saying that tonight.”

“I don’t want sex tonight, so don’t even try. Unicorn lady had to go home early today because she’s sick for the weekend, so Jackson and I want to do as much as we can without her breathing down our necks. This is the only night of peace I have and you promised we’d watch all the Marvel movies on my next day off!”

“That was before you were leaving me for a Valkyrie. Don’t move, I’m starting now.”

“You’re the one who’s had like fifty boyfriends and girlfriends, I—Ah!” Youngjae moans, cut off as Jaebeom finally starts massaging his shoulders. 

“Shh.” The other soothes, kneading harder. “It was only like seven girls and maybe four guys. None of them even come close to you.”

Youngjae nods, sighing. He leans into his husband touch and allows himself to relax.

As irritating as the man can be, he’s never failed at keeping Youngjae happy and reassured. They’ve only been married a year, but it never felt any different from when they were dating.

Jaebeom isn’t sappy, but even he admits that they’d already been married in their hearts long before they were legally married. They’d been together so long and through so much it never occurred to either of them that they’d ever have anyone else.

He could never forget the first time he heard Youngjaes voice. It was the purest thing he’d ever heard, the most untainted sound in the world. He spent weeks writing about the boys voice that shone like crystal and glittered like a dying star before actually working up the courage to talk to him.

Two words later and a couple of mishaps and the rest was history.

Youngjae hums as Jaebeoms hands travel across his back, cupping at his neck and down his back. 

“Hmm, maybe we can skip movies tonight.”

Jaebeom almost purrs in agreement, already bending down to kiss at the others neck when suddenly—

Youngjae willingly admits he’s a scaredy cat for most things and his voice already travels, so screams from him practically resonate across the continent.

It doesn’t help that his ringtone is a loud, obnoxious gong, so when he screams at the phone he jumps up, bumping his head against Jaebeom harshly. His husband swears. A lot. Luckily, they can’t hear it over the sudden music blaring from Youngjaes phone.

He groans in pain, recognizing the sound as his work ringtone. That means it’s either Jackson or some needy client, meaning he has to answer it. 

Luckily (again), it’s Jackson so he answers, noticeably annoyed.

“What is it, hyung?”

“What does he want?” Jaebeom scowls, nursing the bump on his forehead.

He should be used to Youngjaes job cockblocking him and just making life in general chaotic but it’s always unexpected.

Youngjae starts to wave him away but his eyes go wide, hand suspended in mid-air. “You…You’re joking, right? Hyung, you’re kidding me, right? This has to be a joke!”

Jaebeom is at his side immediately but is ignored. “What’s wrong?”

“Hyung, I can’t-- I thought we--! Hyung, they said FOUR years! We aren’t even done with this other lady and her stupid unicorn theme; we haven’t even ordered the--!”

Youngjae is obviously about to lose it and Jaebeom is even more confused when Jackson says something on the other end of the line that suddenly quenches the panic in his husbands’ voice.

“Oh…Oh, damn. That’s a lot and— Huh? Yeah, of course that’s fine! I’m taking a vacation after this though!” Jackson laugh echoes from the phone and he and Youngjae exchange a quick weekend update before hanging up.

“So, what’s happening?!”

Youngjae takes a deep breath and lets out a long groan, collapsing back onto the couch.

“Youngjae, seriously.” His husband rushes next to him. “What’s going on?”

“It’s happening hyung.” Is all the other says and Jaebeom glares.

“What is?!”

“The wedding of the century.”

“What do you— Oh. Wait. You don’t mean…?”

Youngjae nods. “And guess who’s planning?”

“How much?” His husband already knows how the job works.

“Approximate head count is four hundred people, not including plus ones yet or the people their parents know. The budget is in the hundred thousands, maybe even a million…and I think we might be getting paid triple.”

“Holy shit,” Jaebeom whispers. He has his fair share of steady income and so does Youngjae, but this is huge.

“Oh, my god maybe we can go to LA again!”

“Forget LA! Let’s go to Osaka!”

“Why not both?!” Jaebeom laughs and Youngjae can’t believe it but they just might be able to.

“Whatever we want,” he smiles. “But for now can we go back to—”

“Sure. Do you want Black Panther next or Spiderman Homecoming?”

Jaebeom is already up and looking for the remote, unaware of the way Youngjae beams. His husband could really be so sweet.

“Honestly, I just want to go to bed and sleep. And I mean sleep hyung, I’m serious,” he says when Jaebeom gives him a smirk.

“Whatever you say,” his husband shrugs. “I have to get to my studio early tomorrow anyway and I have to tell Taehyung the news.”

“Don’t,” Youngjae warns. “I don’t know if Namjoon and Seokjin-hyungs have told anyone yet. I don’t want to spoil anything.”

“Maybe if you convince me,” Jaebeom teases.

“I’ll let you be the big spoon.”

His husband isn’t convinced and as they lay in bed that night Youngjae fights off his advances for about two seconds before Jaebeom gives in. Being able to cup Youngjae from behind is a rare treat anyway, the other man hates being crowded in his sleep.

Suffice to say, they ended up cuddling a lot longer than Jaebeom anticipated.

An avid photographer, Jaebeom finds the early morning hours to be especially favorable to his camera but that morning he was too late to capture the sun peeking over the horizon or the trees fading into colors only dawn can produce.

He settles for snapping a quick shot of his sleeping husband. Youngjae is drooling a bit, eyes fluttering a bit from the sunlight streaming into their room but Jaebeom finds it infinitely endearing. Everything about Youngjae is just unquestionably cute and warm. Sunshine, indeed.

Jaebeom is always the first to wake and he makes sure to close the curtains tightly before dressing quickly and leaving his sleeping beauty. Youngjae is used to waking up to find his husband gone, so Jaebeom already knows he doesn’t need to leave a note.

He just texts his husband ‘Studio’ and knows he’ll understand.

That’s the thing about their relationship. They have an unspoken understanding about almost everything. They’ve been around each other so long that everything feels natural. BamBam says it’s like they share a braincell but Jaebeom doesn’t agree.

They way he sees it, they work so well together that Jaebeom can’t imagine getting along as well as he does with anyone else. Youngjae isn’t just his husband. Youngjae is his best friend, his muse, a constant presence in his heart and mind.

Jaebeom makes it to his studio quickly, the building only a few blocks away. Thoughts of Youngjae plague his mind like always and he finds himself getting quickly lost in songwriting once more.

“Oh, I was supposed to tell Taehyung,” he says to himself, looking up to find a picture of him and his friend pinned on the wall.

His entire studio is like that. Lined and scattered with pictures of places, people, and things, it’s his own personal haven of creativity. He never invites anyone here, not even Youngjae (he knows his husband his own personal studio space as well). He settles for calling Taehyung to tell him the news instead.

It’s still rather early, only a bit past ten, but his friend picks up after the second ring.

“Gooooood morninnnnnng~”

“Good morning,” Jaebeom smiles to himself. “I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

“Early? It’s already ten and today is Friday!”

“Oh, new episode, right? Where is Jimin?”

“Right here!” Another voice calls out loudly.

“Hi, Jimin,” Jaebeom greets.

If Jaebeom and Youngjae have been together for what seems like forever, Jimin and Taehyung have actually been together forever.

Soulmates are a cheesy concept but Jaebeom finds it hard to call the two ninety-five liners anything else. Their relationship was something truly special and he already knows they’re both in bed right now, Jimin on top of Taehyungs chest as they watch the newest episode of Naruto together.

“Not to sound rude hyung, but was there a reason you called? We only have a few hours before we have to go downtown and open the gallery,” Taehyung says.

Jaebeom almost forgot how busy Friday is for the couple. Taehyung is a painter, sculptor, and photographer (among other things) and he owns a gallery downtown that is only open to the public once a week. It’s a strange business tactic but it works, the exclusivity and intrigue outweighing the limited number of visitors and ticket prices.

“Yeah, sorry. Okay, guess what?”

“What?” The couple asks.

“Namjoon is getting MARRIED.” 

There’s a thud on the other end of the line and a frantic rustling of blankets that sends Jaebeom cackling. Jimin probably ended up falling when Taehyung shot up.

“To who?! HOW?!” 

“WhAAT?!”

“To Seokjin-hyung! Who else? And what do you mean how?” Soulmates but with the same braincell it seems.

“Wait!” Jimin says. “I thought they weren’t getting engaged till like 2050?!”

Jaebeom shrugs even though they can’t see him. “I know but they’re getting married. Like next year probably.”

“NEXT YEAR IS ONLY A FEW MONTHS AWAY!” Taehyung yells and Jaebeom opts for putting the couple of speaker before they blow his eardrums out.

“Is Jackson-hyung planning?!” Jimin screams.

“Yup! He called Youngjae last night.”

“I can’t believe they’re really getting married…”

“It’s gonna be a big wedding too. Youngjae says it’ll be about four hundred people. That’s not even counting the plus ones and last minute guests either,” Jaebeom says.

“Oh, my god how many celebrities do you think Jin-hyungs parents are going to invite?!!”

“I wish Monet was alive for them to invite!” Taehyung cries dramatically but it’s not much of an exaggeration.

Namjoon is famous in his own right, but Seokjin has worldwide recognition for both his family and his own individual skill. The amount of fame and money participating in this wedding and attending it was going to draw an unbelievable amount of attention. There was no way the press wasn’t going to be all over it.

“I was kind of not supposed to tell anyone yet though, so don’t tell anyone either!” Jaebeom warns.

“But I want to spread this miracle of happiness!!” Taehyung whines, anxious to shout the engagement of the century from the rooftops.

“We won’t,” Jimin promises, a bit calmer. "Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung probably want to be the ones to give the news, especially if this is going to be as big as you say. Oh, my god! I’m so happy for them though!”

“I can’t wait to see what Jackson-hyung and Youngjae come up with!” Taehyung says. “Hyung, do you have any idea what they’re going for concept-wise?”

“It’s been like a day, I don’t think even they know where they’re going with it,” Jaebeom laughs. “I’m pretty sure Youngjae and Jackson are still trying to process that they’ll have to pull this off sooner than expected.”

“Ugh, I can’t wait for this wedding! Oh, my god, Jimin! We have to start getting the outfits ready!”

“HOLY— YOU’RE RIGHT!! Hyung! We’ll call you back later tonight, we have so much more to do now!”

Jaebeom laughs, bidding them goodbye, the couple barely hearing him as they ramble about fits and fabrics and whatever Gucci Prada couple shoes they plan on decking themselves out in.

This was going to be the wedding of the century, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than intended but 2Jae owns my heart I couldn't help it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye back on my gotbangtan shit

If there’s anything Kim Seokjin is used to it’s the constant eye of the public and press on him.

Growing up in his family, he learned quickly that once you were in the spotlight, it was hard to get out. Even if you didn’t accomplish anything amazing or went on to be average, you would still always be associated with that fame.

He tends to omit the initial fame only because he doesn’t think he’s earned it. It’s not like he wants to be famous and recognized, he just is and always was because of his family.

If he’s honest, he’s still not entirely sure what his family is famous for other than for having a lot of money and the ability to flaunt it. They aren’t pretentious or snobby about it and the name Kim is common, but Jins face had been in the papers and TV and internet enough for almost anyone to be able to recognize him.

So, he figured why not set out to make a name for himself on his own terms?

Hence, Kim Seokjin, internationally distinguished, world-wide handsome chef was born.  
Specializing in French and Asian elevated cuisine with an emphasis on elegance that can be transferred to any kitchen, Kim Seokjin quickly became a staple of perfection in the food industry. A few restaurants, TV show cameos, and occasional visits to culinary institutes later, Seokjin now feels like he’s earned his fame.

After he met Namjoon though, fame feels more like a nuisance.

“So, when are you going to tell your parents?”

“Probably the 42nd of Septembruary.”

Namjoon doesn’t mention that it’s already October or the other things wrong with that sentence. He just chuckles softly and sits up, stretching with a groan before grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He almost never silences it but last night it wouldn’t stop buzzing and he didn’t even bother to check who it was bothering him when he muted it.

“Oh, wow.”

“What is it?” Jin turns to his fiancé but doesn’t rise from their bed. Kim Seokjin has impeccable taste in furniture and this bed was his greatest treasure. Besides like Namjoon of course. 

“It’s Jackson. He says too look through the colors he left us and decide on three or four we want as the palette and overall theme.” 

Namjoon reaches towards the nightstand again, grabbing a ringed deck of color samples from the wedding planner. There were at least a couple of hundred colors and shades to choose from. He tosses it to his fiancé whos eyes land on a particularly nasty shade of green.

“What the hell is chartreuse?” Jin mutters, flipping through the array of bright hues.

“Isn’t that like a weird brown color?”

“No? It’s this ugly green-yellow color. It looks like vomit!” He holds out the colored card for his husband. “Who would want this for wedding?!”

“What?” Namjoon asks in disbelief. “I could’ve sworn it was red-brown or maroon!”

“Nope. Vomit.” Jin shuffles through more colors. “What else did Jackson say?”

“That we need to start thinking about the type of food we want to serve and the kind of venue we’d like.”

Jin scoffs. The food won’t be a problem. It’ll probably be the first thing they check off their list if he has anything to do with it.

“He also says we need to start compiling a guest list and finalize the budget so that he can start booking vendors,” Namjoon adds, scrolling through his phone. “We can’t really start that part though…You haven’t told your parents yet.”

Namjoon looks to his fiancé nervously. Seokjin is frowning, lips pursed in irritation. Not with Namjoon. With his parents.

They had a vague idea about him and Namjoon being married, but like everyone else, they thought it would be farther into the future. They wanted to be notified as soon as any planning started though and Seokjin wasn’t too keen on that. He loves his parents, but as world-renowned chef and son of distinguished family, he counted as a major celebrity to the public. From the moment they decided to get married, Seokjin and Namjoon knew that there wedding was going to be a highly publicized event. A normal wedding alone is exhausting, but a high profile one will be even worse.

“Hyung…?”

Seokjin sighs. “I just don’t want everyone trying to force themselves on our moment.”

“They won’t,” Namjoon assures, bringing a hand to the other’s hair, stroking. “We knew what we were getting into by actually having a wedding but that doesn’t mean we’re going to let anyone trample over what we want.”

“You know how my parents are though. And the rest of my family and everyone they’ll invite.”

“Stop it. My side is just as bad. My mom is going to want to invite half the town and I already know I have to invite as many business ‘associates’ as I can or else they’ll talk.” Namjoon makes a face. Being the CEO/director of your own company forces you to be nice to not-so-nice people sometimes. 

“I just don’t understand why I have to announce my engagement to the world. It’s not like they’re coming to the wedding!” Jin groans.

“I mean, you don’t HAVE to. But we both know the press will just find out about it anyway and then try to sneak in or get a scoop or whatever they call it. Maybe by releasing statements we’ll keep them at bay and everyone will be able to focus on the wedding.”

Seokjin groans again, huffing.

“Stupid press,” he grumbles and finally sits up. He grabs his own phone from the nightstand. “Fine. I’ll call my parents. They might as well start sending me their guest list, so I can see who I DON’T want to be there for sure.”

“Okay, I’ll call too then. I’ll take the living room, you stay here.” Namjoon gives his fiancé a quick peck before abandoning the safety of their bed for the plushy couch in their living room.

Seokjin has always chosen their furniture, but Namjoon has an eye for decoration and aesthetic. He found a way to incorporate both their styles into one living space that is uniquely comforting to them.

Soft shades of cream and beige decorate the walls of the whole place, Namjoon and Jin’s own touches evident in the display of various plush toys, framed pictures, and overseas souvenirs. The splashes of light, pale pink throw pillows and lamps and other adornments meld wonderfully with the various tones of brown around the apartment. The entire thing sings of paradise for the couple in a way nowhere else does.

Namjoon plops onto the couch happily and calls his mom.

She picks up almost immediately, always thrilled to hear from her usually busy son. He tells her the good news, listens to her cry and yell for his father to come congratulate him. He teaches them how to video-call (that was an experience) and they talk for almost two hours. Namjoon tells them about all the preliminaries, assures them not to worry about the money for anything, and reminds them to send him a list of whoever they may want to invite. He is just hanging up when Seokjin walks in, still on FaceTime with his own parents and very much about to lose it.

“WHAT WAS THAT NAMJOON?” He yells. “YOU NEEDED SOME HELP?!”

“Oh, Namjoon! Let us see him!” Namjoon recognizes the voice as Jin’s mother.

“I have to threaten him traditional-father style!” Jin’s dad calls out. “You better take care of my son, you punk!”

Seokjin almost rolls his eyes. “I HAVE TO GO NOW, SORRY!” 

He hangs up, cutting off the hurried goodbyes of his parents suddenly.

“I’m guessing it went well?” Namjoon asks half-heartedly.

“They just—! I mean they don’t even—! Ugh!” Jin can’t even form a proper sentence, he just groans loudly and drops on the couch as dramatically as possible.

“So, it didn’t go well?” Namjoon asks again, laughing a bit now.

“Clearly not! I barley got two words out after telling them about the engagement! Apparently, they’ve had almost the whole wedding planned out since like last year!”

“That’s nice of them?” Namjoon tries.

Seokjin scowls. “It’s not and you know it. They’re already talking about booking a venue or visiting caterers or some other shit! They even have a guest list already laid out!”

“Well, at least we can cross that part off the— I mean, how dare they?!” Namjoon adds when his fiances look darkens. 

“I was stuck listening to them go on and on about how this is the perfect chance to reincarnate their own wedding into ours and how I’ll be able to preserve some dumb tradition or something! And they want to pay for the whole thing!”

“Woah, woah, what?” Namjoon frowns now. “They aren’t paying for the wedding.”

There was no way he was letting anyone but them pay for this wedding. He had already told his parents not to worry and Seokjin and him agreed they’d split the costs as much as possible.

“Try telling them that,” Seokjin grumbles, slouching even further on the couch. “We’re going to end up fighting them instead of focusing on planning.”

“But they can’t! I already told my parents not to worry about it and if they hear that your parents want to pay, they’re going to want to pay too!”

“Now do you see what I mean when I said everyone would try to force themselves in?” Jin says, irritated. “God, even my grandma has an idea of the kinds of tux she wants us to wear.”

It had only been a day since they semi-announced their engagement and already things were going less than stellar. And they hadn’t even scratched the surface of the preliminary tasks yet.

“You know we haven’t even told everyone else yet either…” Namjoon sighs now, slouching next to his fiancé. How were they already this exhausted?

“Do we have to?” Jin groans.

“You know they’ll find out eventually. If Youngjae knows, that means Jaebeom knows, and that means—”

“Taehyung and Jimin probably know.”

Jaebeom had the most peculiar friendship with Taehyung, the two artists known for their random photography escapades and uncharacteristically long phone calls.

If Jaebeom knew and passed it on to those two though, it would only be a matter of time before their fourteen-person group chat was alight with joy and heart memes (Jungkook).

“I guess we might as well get that over with too,” Jin sighs, but with considerably less apprehension. He isn’t too annoyed to have to tell his friends. Them he could deal with and it would be fun to surprise them.

“It’s Friday though, do you think everyone will be able to make it?”

“Make it? Where? I was just going to text them or maybe do a group call. FaceTime has a limit of thirty-two people now, you know?”

“Oh.” Namjoon pouts. “I just thought we could go out to eat…I’ve been craving Thai food.”

Seokjin is a sucker for those gorgeous lips and soft puppy eyes and he wastes no time in indulging Namjoon immediately.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” He kisses the other softly. “I’ll have BamBam squeeze us in.”

Seokjin gets up, going into their bedroom to make another call, and Namjoon decides to go ahead and call Jackson with some progress.

“What’s wrong?” Is the first thing he hears when his best friend picks up the phone.

“Oh, uh, nothing? Is there supposed to be…?” Namjoon falters, confused. It wasn’t like Jackson to act so…curt. 

“No, sorry. I’m just at a venue right now and— Youngjae! The centerpiece is— Shit! Hold on Namjoon!”

There’s a crash on the other side of the line and Namjoon thinks he hears Jackson swearing but it’s hard to tell over the yells of what seems like dozens of other people in the background.

“Uh, Jackson? You okay?”

There’s no response, just more yelling and he’s pretty sure that’s Youngjae screaming.

“Is anyone there?”

More screaming, and….crying? And rustling?

“Hellooo?” Someone finally answers.

“Hello? Jackson?”

“No, this is his assistant, Yukhei.”

“Oh…I thought Youngjae was the assistant.”

“Oh, god no. Youngjae-hyung is too good to be an assistant. Who is this?” The young man asks.

“Kim Namjoon. I’m uh Jackson’s friend and he’s planning my wedding with—”

“K-Kim Namjoon?! Like THE Kim Namjoon?! OH MY GOD, JACKSON YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH KIM NAMJOON!”

Namjoon winces at the outburst but smiles, albeit holding the phone away from him as the boy continues to screech.

He should probably be used to the reactions by now, but his fans always seem so genuine (and loud) that it warms his heart every time he meets them. It had been almost ten years since he’d started presenting his music to the world, but it was only recently that he seemed to have garnered a real amount of attention.

These days he couldn’t leave the house without being fully covered in masks or scarves or hats or he’d risk being approached and sometimes mobbed by fans and media.

“I love your music so much Namjoon-hyung!” Yukhei yells. “Your latest album was amazing, I can’t believe you aren’t going on tou— OH, MY GOD YOU AREN’T GOING ON TOUR BECAUSE YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED, RIGHT?!”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I won’t have time,” Namjoon admits.

“You’re getting married to the chef, right?! THAT’S SO CUTE, CONGRATULATIONS!”

“Thank you,” Namjoon laughs. This guy sure was lively. He reminds him of Jackson when they were younger. “Would you like to come to the wedding?” He asks. “If you aren’t already helping Jackson, of course.”

The call goes silent, save for the continuing commotion in the background, and Namjoon worries the kid has stopped breathing or something when he finally speaks, slow and dramatic.

“I. Would. Be. HONORED!” Yukhei almost cries. “I’m going to be helping set up but— Ah!”

There’s another commotion, some more yelling and rustling, and even a slight thud.

“Stop bothering the clients! Help Youngjae find the rest of the parts of the centerpiece or else Unicorn Lady is going to kill us for not having her sculpture ready!”

“But I already explained to her that it won’t work!” Yukhei whines.

“Aren’t you a math major?! Do some equation crap and find a way to fix it!”

“PHYSICS HYUNG. NOT JUST MATH!”

“Just go! Please!” Jackson pleads and Namjoon hears some more grumbling before his best friend finally returns.

“I didn’t know you had an assistant,” Namjoon teases.

“Who, Yukhei? He’s an undergrad. He’s been with me for almost two years while he— I mean, forget about that! Just tell me what you need. I have to get back to building this stupid sculpture and make it to the florists before we lose our deposit.”

“I was just calling to see if you were available tonight,” Namjoon explains. “We let our parents know about the engagement, but we wanted to do an official announcement to you and the guys before we actually start the list you gave us. Seokjin is making a reservation with BamBam right now.”

Jackson sighs, no doubt running an exhausted hand through his hair like he usually does.

“As much as I’d love to go, I can’t. I’m sorry but Youngjae and I are two months out on this wedding, three months with another, and now seven for yours. We need to get everything done and over with for these two clients if we’re going to focus completely on yours.”

“I understand.” Namjoon assures, feeling guilty. “I know you said it’s okay, but we’re still really sorry for springing this on you all of a sudden.” 

He couldn’t imagine the stress Jackson was under right now. He was supposed to have at least a year in advance to plan for their wedding, it was what they promised, and now he only had half the time. And Namjoon hadn’t even thought about his best friend having other clients to deal with too.

“Don’t be, it’s okay,” Jackson sighs again. “I’ll ask Jinyoung to go for me and Jaebeom-hyung can go for Youngjae. They both already know but I’m sure they won’t mind a free meal. And they haven’t seen Mark in a while, so it’ll be nice.”

“I made sure to check everyone is at least here, so he should be able to make it. I’ll send the message out in our group chat though.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Just let— Woah, woah, woah! Who are you people? This is a private— Fuck, the schedule!” Jackson groans. “Namjoon just let me know when you’ve done the announcement so that I can officially close my schedule for the rest of the year. (No more fucking unicorn weddings.) I have to go, have fun at the restaurant.”

“Jackson, wait!”

“What?!” Jackson groans.

“Thank you…For real.”

Jackson pauses, letting out a tired but grateful breath. “You’re welcome. Now let me go figure out why these idiots are trying to sabotage my unicorn wedding.”

Namjoon laughs again, even if he’s a little confused. Unicorn wedding? That’s a new one.

“Good luck,” he says and they hang up, Jackson undoubtedly tearing a new one for whoever it seems was intruding on his setup.

Namjoon gets to work, contacting his group of friends while Jin is in the other room making the reservation. It’s been a while since more than a few of them hung out together, but the group still responds quickly. 

 

** 7 & 7 **

 

_RM: is everyone free tonight? (1:04pm)_

_kookie: for you always hyung (1:05pm)_

_yoongi: i see youre whipped as always jungkook……hoseok and i are free tho (1:05pm)_

_mark: i’m only in town for a few days but i am too, what’s up?? (1:06pm)_

_RM: Seokjin and I had some news and wanted to know if you guys could meet us at BamBams?? (1:06pm)_

_gyeommie: i’m already here with bammie, so sure! (1:07pm)_

_jiminie: tae and i are still at the gallery :(((( (1:08pm)_

_RM: that’s okay! we were thinking at like 8? (1:08pm)_

_jiminie: oh, okay! we’ll definitely be done by then (1:08pm)_

_mark: yeah, i’ll be there too then (1:09pm)_

_JB: jinyoung and i will be there but youngjae and jackson are stuck at work (1:09pm)_

_RM: that’s okay i already talked to them (1:10pm)_

_doubleb: what’s the big news that you have to book a last minute reservation? (1:10pm)_

_jin: i already told you it’s a secret!! we’ll tell you all when we get there!! (1:10pm)_

_kookie: oOOOOH i wonder what it is hehe (1:10pm)_

_RM: like hyung said, it’s a secret ;) (1:11pm)_

_doubleb: ill give u a discount if you tell us right now (1:11pm)_

_yoongi: we didn’t have the discount in the first place? that’s cold. (1:11pm)_

_doubleb: i own a restaurant not a bank hyung (1:11pm)_

_kookie: CORRECTION: RESTAURANT(S) PLURAL (1:12pm)_

_gyeommie: yeah what happened to yOuNg AnD rIcH dOuBlE b (1:12pm)_

 

Namjoon laughs as the three youngest of their group go at it, Jungkook and Yugyeom clowning BamBam for everything now.

They’ve already forgotten about the ‘secret’ and Namjoon sends them another message reminding them all not to be late before putting his phone down in favor of a novel. 

Jinyoungs novel, actually. The man had a knack for mystery and Namjoon figured he’d indulge himself in murder for a few hours.

Time passes quickly in the world of literature though and Namjoon has a bad habit of immersing himself a little too much when reading. It’s a rare day off for him too, making it that much easier to treat himself.

He barely notices when Seokjin starts cleaning, lifting his feet up instinctively when he hears the dull hum of the vacuum cleaner. His fiancé comes and goes throughout the day, leaving to buy groceries and to meetings with his agent (who they’ll also have to notify of their engagement). 

Seokjin is a busy body, always occupied with something, but his husband is very much the opposite.

Namjoon loves his career but he relishes in off-days. Being the head of an entire company is a full-time, always on the clock, always available job and he knew that when he started it but that doesn’t mean he’ll let it devour him.

The company can survive a few days without him. It has Yoongi at the helm too and despite the complaints that he’d rather be studio-only, Namjoon knows the man is good at the economic side of things too. Yoongi has a good instinct for business strategies and it’s part of what has led to almost seven years of international success.

Too bad neither of them could have their head in the clouds for too long.

“You’re still reading?” Seokjin asks in disbelief. “It’s almost seven, you know!”

“What?” Namjoon finally looks away from riveting murder-mystery to check his phone only to find that its nearing death. “How long were you gone?!”

“Almost all day. I told you I was meeting my agent and some TV network about a new cooking show. You know how much those people like to talk.”

“Oh…What time is it now?” 

“7:13.”

“Shit, I have to shower!”

Namjoon races into their master bathroom, showering in record time, his honey-brown locks still damp as he searches for a wedding announcement worthy outfit. It’s a fifteen-minute drive to the restaurant, so he rushes about, crashing into things as he tries slipping on his pants and charging his phone at the same time. 

He disregards the idea of a fancier outfit when he see’s his fiancé in the doorway, unworried and in the same soft, rose-colored sweater he wore yesterday.

“It’s just our friends and it’s not like the restaurant has a dress code,” Seokjin says. “You have like five minutes before I abandon you and just get McDonalds by the way.”

“But the reservation!” Namjoon whines. “And the announcement!”

Seokjin shrugs. “I’ll just text it.”

“BamBam would be upset though.”

Seokjin purses his lips in slight irritation. “It’s my restaurant too, you know! I came up with most of the menu and I even picked out the tables and chairs!”

“And it’s so cool in there!” Namjoon adds. “So don’t just settle for McDonalds. Let’s get some real food and hang out with our friends for once!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seokjin says, but he knows the other has a point. McDonalds was blasphemous compared to a menu crafted by the nearly-perfect palate of the famous Kim Seokjin and unclonable acumen and aesthetic of Kunpimook Bhuwakul. “You’re lucky I’ve been wanting Thai food too.”

“Exactly! So, let’s go!” Namjoon beams, clothes finally on and phone somewhat charged.

They take Seokjins car, an inconspicuous and common vehicle that won’t draw any attention. It’s only fifteen minutes to the restaurant so Seokjin gives his fiancé a quick summary of the show his agent wants him to do. It’s a penalty show or something, he says. Six chefs compete for a lifetime supply of cooking utensils or a free pass to some fancy restaurant or money, they hadn’t decided yet. Whoever loses dunked in mayonnaise, covered in spaghetti, has to carry sacks of flour, stuff like that.

Namjoon is baffled at what constitutes good TV these days but promises to support his partner if he goes through with hosting.

They discuss the show a little bit more before they finally make it to the restaurant, pulling into the reserved parking lot for staff on the side.

The restaurant is busy as always. Whether it be a dreary Monday or lively Friday, the place always seems full and today is no different. Namjoon and Seokjin walk through the front entrance to find groups and couples already ahead of them, waiting excitedly for a table at one of the world’s top restaurants.

They become even more excitable when they spot Seokjin and his fiancé, the hurried whispers and giggles and not-so-discreet glances already starting.

“Where’s BamBam?” Seokjin asks the host.

“O-Oh! Hello, Mr. Kim! He’s in the back room already with the rest of your party. H-He said you’d know the way,” the poor woman stutters. It’s not everyday both owners are at the restaurant.

Seokjin thanks the woman and takes his fiancés hand to lead them to the room in the back of the restaurant. It’s a private dining area, usually reserved for the most important guests, but the only downside is that said guests have to cross through the entirety of the restaurant and be ogled at. 

Seokjin is pretty sure that was another deliberate tactic of BamBams, designed to show off their high-profile clientele, but he admits its smart. Their food is already superb and if people hear and see models, actors, singers, and other celebrities come here of course they’ll want to come too.

He’ll never admit it directly, but BamBam is one of the best businessmen Seokjin has ever seen. He wasn’t entirely sure when the boy first proposed they work together but his doubts quickly disappeared after only one month of them being in business.

B’Chill was probably their most successful restaurant. It was the most special too, the beginning of their adventure into the culinary world.

Together, they created an experience that goes beyond eating. Seokjins menu was the perfect amplifier to the atmosphere of the place.

Sleek and modern with an open bar and decorated with the most sensual, lavender and violet back lights BamBam could find, their restaurant was like another world. The hanging, warm yellow lights just gave the place a look that was unquestionably classy.

And they spared no expense on the entertainment either. Live music, dance demonstrations, performers, anyone with a talent to showcase could participate in making the experience even greater.

Seokjin almost misses working here.

“Getting nostalgic?” Namjoon smiles, noticing how his fiancés eyes linger on the entrance to the kitchen.

“A little,” Jin admits. “It’s been a while since I’ve actually worked in a kitchen…”

“Well, maybe after the wedding and the honeymoon, we can both go back to working a bit more,” Namjoon suggests. It’s been a while for him too. These days he’s had to focus more on the economics and management side of his music but like Yoongi, he feels more at home in the studio.

“Honeymoon? I thought you said you didn’t want a honeymoon.”

“No, I said I would go wherever you want to go and you said we should stay home, but I said no. I wanted you to relax somewhere,” Namjoon reminds.

“Wait, so does that mean you’ve been planning something? Namjoon!” Seokjin says when he sees the sly smile spreading across the others face.

“Maybe. Maybe not,” Namjoon shrugs, still smirking. “Come on. Everyone is waiting for us.”

Seokjin stutters as his fiancé leads them this time. Namjoon never fails to surprise.


End file.
